Cedarpelt
Cedarpelt is a reddish brown tabby tom with orange eyes. Personality Cedarpelt is a dedicated, loyal type of cat. He works hard for his Clan, going to such lengths as to step in as temporary medicine cat briefly. He is extremely loyal to those he cares for and wouldn't abandon them ever. Cedarpelt is a fairly quiet but warm-hearted tom. He gets flustered and awkward with ease, especially around his kind-of-mate, Runningbrook. He had never got the chance to pronounce his love, mostly due to the fact that he isn't sure he does love her. He is also extremely nervous about the subject and feels that rejection is absolute. Cedarpelt doesn't credit himself with being the best father figure. He doesn't know much on teaching morals and solving problems. He is too lenient, especially with his son, Flightpaw. Yet, he loves both of his children dearly and would not ever leave them behind. Cedarpelt is hard-working, even if he dreads the things he needs to do. He hated being a medicine cat. He was inexperienced and many cats died under his care. He saved others, but those deaths still haunt him. History Cedarkit was born to two FieldClan warriors, along with his sister, Mosskit. Mosskit was the runt, and was extremely weak. She spent most of her days in the medicine cat den, trying to slowly get better. Cedarkit visited her a lot. He took an interest in the things the medicine cat did. He'd help the medicine cat sort herbs and treat his sister. Mosskit seemed like she was getting better, but a few days after turning five moons old, she died in her sleep. Cedarkit was considering being a medicine cat until then, but he let Ebonypaw take his spot instead. Cedarkit grew to become Cedarpaw and then finally, to Cedarpelt. He worked hard for his Clan as a warrior. His parents lived long lives, becoming elders before finally dying. The Siege of FieldClan came around. After the initial attack, Tawnybreeze was dragged out of camp and assaulted by one of the Guild members. Cedarpelt led Shadeclaw and Pounceburr to rescue her. They managed to save the she-cat but Pounceburr was captured instead. After the Guild left, Cedarpelt posed at temporary medicine cat. With his slight knowledge on herbs, he figured he was suited for the job. Since all of the herbs were destroyed, Cedarpelt resorted to bandaging wounds with the moss from their nests. Jaykit became Jaypaw and was sent to LakeClan to get his training from Riverstone. Cedarpelt acted as healer until he returned. Cedarpelt did his best during Brightstream's kitting, which happened right after the battle. Her stomach had been attacked numerous times and it killed all but one kitten. Cedarpelt blames himself for it, thinking he was too inexperienced to fix it. He also had to nurse Shellwhisker for moons. The tom was put into a coma, on the verge of death for ages. He did manage to save him, but Shellwhisker will be scarred for life. After fixing Runningbrook's broken leg, they slowly grew closer. Runningbrook offered to help him, since the amount of injured was overwhelming. Cedarpelt was taken to the final battle between the Clans and the Guild. He helped the other healers with the injured in the aftermath of each fight. The temporary medicine cat managed to stop Alderfang from bleeding to death from his neck wound. Unfortunately, due to sloppy bandaging and inexperience, the wound was infected and subsequently killed Alderfang moons later. FieldClan returned to their camp, celebrating victory. Cedarpelt didn't feel like a winner. He hated how many cats they lost. He didn't celebrate with his fellow Clanmembers. Cedarpelt was relieved when Jaystorm returned. He couldn't bear another day letting other cats die. He gratefully gave Jaystorm the medicine cat position back. He and Runningbrook grew closer, until Runningbrook was revealed to have kittens. The problem was that Cedarpelt never confessed his feelings, so they were never technically mates. Even if this surprise shocked him, he promised to not abandon Runningbrook and the kittens. When his kittens were finally born, he was dismayed to hear that one of his sons was stillborn. He named the kitten Thrushkit and buried him just outside of camp. He mourned the kitten for days, but loved his other two sons dearly. He's fears for Flightkit. While they were playing one day, Flightkit tore his ear open and had no remorse. He doesn't want his son to become a blood-thirsty monster but he doesn't know how to fix it. He forgave his son quickly, though, and never wants to speak bad about him with any other cat. He hates when he hears of his son doing bad and lectures the tom himself, which usually ends up in Cedarpelt giving up and Flightkit learning no lesson. Cedarpelt felt immense pride and almost cried during his kittens ceremonies. And then Flightpaw attacked his mentor during training. And also assaulted a rogue kitten. Cedarpelt's pride faded fast. Trivia * He is owned by Absent Answers. Category:FieldClan Cats Category:Warriors